Alist Life
by DEEE
Summary: A world where gossip, backstabbing, jelousy exist and where always you're surrounded by beautiful people. Fighting for the man her interest has taken in, she's willing to go as far as she can...Sakura'n'Syaoron


A-list Life

As the sunshine brightens the room, the trees swaying like a hypnotic rhythm. In the middle of the room sat a girl in her late teens, seeming un-influenced by the upbeat atmosphere of the room. She sat in her bed, deep in her thoughts, thinking of the only person that's always on her mind. _Him_. What could be more wrong than having secret infatuations with him?

Everything.

It's forbidden yet it always arouses her.

Forbidden love.

That sounds good to her. But then, she's pretty sure the feeling wasn't mutual. At least of what she knows. Sure there was frequent flirting between them but it never went more than that.

She stood up from her four poster bed and went over to the mirror. She wasn't ugly. In fact, with out sounding conceited, she was beautiful. Drop dead gorgeous. That's the reason why she's a world renowned 18-year old model. According to what the boys she meets tells her.

_But they're boys. Not men. Not like Him. _

She never did take an interest in them. Maybe because she was quite sure on what she wants. She wants _him_. She'll do anything for him. It wasn't like her to be a temptress. Her family's expectations were far from being a temptress. She was expected to go to Harvard University and take modeling for a part time job. She was perfect in all matters. Looks, talent and popularity yet she was missing something that she really couldn't place. Until now.

She knew what she wanted.

She was the perfect princess. Before she did _that_.

She got expelled in the boarding school, rumors reached the school that one night she partied hard core and got drunk. That was the most exciting night she ever had. Aside from doing homework every night, refusing party invitations and trying to keep a respectable reputation, she had a blast. Well up until her _lady lumps_ ended up all over the city. Up in billboards and magazine covers with headlines like;

"**S. Kinomoto, young top model, partied TOO hard?"**

or

"**Sakura go wild?"**

and

"**Princess's inner party girl finally released?"**

Oh well, now she's attending Beverly High in year. Where he's also going. She grinned at her perfect reflection.

_It won't be too long until I have him wrapped in my finger. _

She head over to the luxurious bathroom and stripped down to her designer clothes' undergarments. She has always take a liking in wearing undergarments that seems to risky. Like what they say, "Always wear clean panties whenever you get hit by a bus" or something like that.

She wouldn't mind get caught dead with her sexy lingerie. She stepped into the warm water and felt her muscles relax to the waters' silk-like touches. She shampooed her auburn hair and finally spread the soap over her fair skin tone.

She didn't take her talents for granted. No, she support charities with her modeling earnings and fed the poor once a year. She wasn't snooty yet she always had an inner bitch. That no one has yet to see, not that they'd appreciate it if she claws their eyes out.

Then her thoughts went back to him. Yes, his perfect olive skin tone and his chocolate locks, his amber eyes and those oh so sizzling body clad in designer clothes. The marriage between their parents only strengthened their wealth and reputation. Not that their parents married because of that, they were truly in love. In her disappointment, her step-mom had to have a hot son.

She turned of the showers and dried herself. She they wrapped herself her Ralph Lauren skimpy towel that barely reached her mid thighs. She wiped the moist from the mirrors and looked at her reflection. A natural beauty is what she was told she is. She doesn't need any make up to gain more beauty. Her beauty was inside and out. Yet she was still missing _her _beauty. Him!

She started back at her alluring emerald eyes and sighed. Her fantasy to get him has taken a toll on her. She's fantasizing too far theses days. He doesn't display affection for her, only lust. She was fine with that. For now.

She grinned.

_Soon Syaoron, you will be mine. _

It's not like he was her brother, nor was he her cousin or anything. He wasn't my best friends' boyfriend. No, he was my brothers' ex-girlfriends' current boyfriend.

Or if you put it simply, he's the guy Touya's ex-girlfriend ran to when she broke up with Sakura's brother. It's a complicated relationship but she'll make it work.

She went over to her closet full of clothes and finally settled with Seven Jeans low-rise and a green tank top that accentuated her intelligent yet mischievous gaze. She'll get him. It'll take time but she'll get what she wants.

After all she was Sakura Kinomoto.

- - -- -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -- -- - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -- -- - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -- --

Disclaimer: They're too good for me too own!

WHEEE! This story was inspired by Gossip Girl and A-list novels. 8) Love loves those books. Read them? You rock ! Anyways, if you have time please review. I mean, in just up to you.

J'adore

01iice-queen (for now)


End file.
